User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Quor'Gath, the Horror of the Void
Melee, Jungler, Assassin *Health: 390 (+80) *Health Regen: 5.5 (+0.48) *Mana: 260 (+75) *Mana Regen: 6.31 (+0.5) *Attack Damage: 55.7 (+4.5) *Attack Speed: 0.655 (+2.5%) *Armor: 20 (+3.4) *Magic resist: 31 *Movement speed: 325 *Range: 145 Lore: Quor'Gath followed his brother Cho'Gath when he entered the League of Legends. In the past, Quor'Gath and Cho'Gath were an unstoppable force. They were seen as eternal beings by other Voidborns. When Quor'Gath first took a glance at Runeterra, he was astonished by the sight of many things to destroy. This was a glorious sight to behold for himself. His eyes flashed with darkness as the many terrifying things he had hoped to do in Runeterra flashed within his mind. As the dimensions ripped and opened a way to Runeterra, Quor'Gath, along with his brother, did not miss the chance to cause unlimited terror and horror through out Runeterra. But the powerful magics unleashed upon the Voidborn drove them away from Runeterra. Quor'Gath fought with Kassadin in a blood filled battle. Quor'Gath almost died himself. When the Voidborn made its return, Cho'Gath was one of the first Voidborns to make it back to Runeterra. After he was fully recovered from his fight with the Void Walker, Quor'Gath immediately followed his brother as soon as the news went to him. He united with Kha'Zix, who was already in Runeterra. When they reached their destination, Quor'Gath grinned to find out that some more powerful allies were willing to serve the Void other than his already terrifying brother. Quor'Gath was more than ready to devour the whole of Runterra. The League of Legends was the only thing standing in their way now. He would once again cause havoc and destruction along with his honored brother and allies, and finally decide Runeterra's fate... Abilities passive: Consume their Spirit - Quor'Gath's abillities to targets below 30% health will deal bonus damage and heal him for 5%/10%/15% of the damage dealt. All damaging abilities also mark enemies they hit, which will remain for 5 seconds. Marked enemies will take an additional effect if damaged by another of Quor'Gath's abilities. Q: Shard of the Void (80, 90, 100, 110, 120 mana) - Quor'Gath shoots his own spine at a straight line in front of him, dealing 70/80/90/100/110 (+65%AD) physical damage and knocks aside all enemies it hits. Marked enemies will bleed for 5% their maximum health dealt as magic damage for 3 seconds. range: 1000. cooldown: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 seconds. W: Headstrong ( - - - cost) - Quor'Gath delivers a skull - shattering headbutt to his target that is so powerful, that it deals 80/90/100/110/120 true damage to his target and to himself. If the target is marked by Quor'Gath's passive, Quor'Gath's target is stunned for 1.0 seconds and is slowed by 20% for 2.5 seconds after the stun ends. Quor'Gath's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Headstrong by 0.89 seconds. range: 200. cooldown: 15 seconds. E: Unrestrained Bloodlust (70, 85, 100, 115, 130 mana) - Quor'Gath charges to a target enemy champion, becoming immune to slows as he charges. When he reaches his target, He slams them with his right claw, knocking them back and dealing 70/80/90/100/110 (+45%AD) physical damage plus 5% of the target's missing health. range: 1000. cooldown: 18, 17, 16, 15, 14 seconds R: Destroy them all! (100, 120, 140 mana) - Quor'Gath marks all enemy champions with his passive (even if they are not below 30% HP) in a large area round him, revealing them for the duration of the ability. Quor'Gath also gains the chance to cast Void Crash for 5 seconds before the ability goes on cooldown. Radius of AoE marking/revealing: 3000. Duration: 10 seconds. cooldown: (after or when Void Crash is not used) 110, 100, 90 seconds R: (special) Void Crash (no cost) - Quor'Gath opens a portal to the Void leading to a revealed enemy champion's location, Quor'Gath then crashes down on the ground, dealing 120/170/220 (+55%AD) physical damage to them. Radius of AoE physical damage: (to champions only) 550. teleport range: 5500 Quotes Upon Selection *The Void shall triumph! Movement *By your command! *Mark my words... *The Void will consume this world. *They are mere insects to us! *I hear you summoner. *It must be done! *Walking the path to power! *There shall be suffering! *The wicked shall deserve a reward. *My claw... is hungry for victims Attacking *You shall die! *Insolent coward! *Suffer! *The Void will be pleased! *I'll do it! *Its time for your end. *I will lead you to victory. *For the Void! *(laughs violently then coughs) Joke *Being red is not easy. Hmph! (thumps the ground with his claw) *Beg for your life! Uhh, as if it will help. (thumps the ground with his claw) Taunt *You are nothing to the Void! *Bow down or be consumed! Mhmhahahaha! ''When casting Headstrong..'' *Take this! *Knock out! *Feel my Wrath! When casting Unrestrained Bloodlust.. *(While charging towards the target) That was pathetic! *(While charging towards the target) Get ready to be pummeled! *(While charging towards the target) You suck! When casting Destroy them all!.. *Destroy them all! *Kill them all! *Leave none alive! *Slaughter the weak! *Show no mercy! Recommended builds Category:Custom champions Category:Custom champions